Quo vadis/Rozdział 26
Nazajutrz ocknął się osłabiony, ale z głową chłodną i bez gorączki. Zdawało mu się, iż rozbudził go szept rozmowy, ale gdy otworzył oczy, Ligii nie było przy nim, Ursus tylko, pochylony przed kominem, rozgrzebywał siwy popiół i szukał pod nim żaru, który znalazłszy począł rozdmuchiwać węgle tak, jakby czynił to nie ustami, ale miechem kowalskim. Winicjusz przypomniawszy sobie, że człowiek ów zgniótł wczoraj Krotona, przypatrywał się z zajęciem, godnym lubownika areny, jego olbrzymiemu grzbietowi podobnemu do grzbietu cyklopa i potężnym jak kolumny udom. "Dzięki Merkuremu, że mi karku nie skręcił - pomyślał w duszy. - Na Polluksa! Jeśli inni Ligowie do niego podobni, legie danubijskie mogą mieć z nimi kiedyś ciężką robotę!" Głośno zaś ozwał się: - Hej, niewolniku! Ursus usunął głowę z komina i uśmiechnąwszy się niemal przyjaźnie, rzekł: - Bóg ci daj, panie, dobry dzień i dobre zdrowie, ale ja człek wolny, nie niewolnik. Winicjuszowi, który miał ochotę rozpytać Ursusa a ojczysty kraj Ligii, słowa te sprawiły pewną przyjemność, albowiem rozmowa z człowiekiem wolnym, jakkolwiek prostym, mniejszą przynosiła ujmę jego rzymskiej i patrycjuszowskiej godności niż rozmowa z niewolnikiem, w którym ni prawo, ni obyczaj nie uznawały ludzkiej istoty. - Toś ty nie Aulusów? - spytał. - Nie, panie. Ja służę Kallinie, jako służyłem jej matce, ale po dobrej woli. Tu schował znów głowę w komin, by podmuchać na węgle, na które narzucił poprzednio drew, po czym wyjął ją i rzekł: - U nas nie ma niewolników. Lecz Winicjusz spytał: - Gdzie jest Ligia? - Dopiero co odeszła, a ja mam uwarzyć śniadanie dla ciebie, panie. Czuwała nad tobą całą noc. - Czemuś jej nie wyręczył? - Bo tak chciała, a moja rzecz słuchać. Tu oczy zasępiły mu się i po chwili dodał: - Gdybym ja jej nie słuchał, to ty byś, panie, nie żył. - Zali żałujesz, żeś mnie nie zabił? - Nie, panie. Chrystus nie kazał zabijać. - A Atacynus? A Kroto? - Nie mogłem inaczej - mruknął Ursus. I począł patrzeć jakby z żalem na swe ręce, które widocznie zostały pogańskie, mimo iż dusza chrzest przyjęła. Następnie postawił garnek na trzonie i kucnąwszy przed kominem, utkwił zamyślone oczy w płomień. - To twoja wina, panie - rzekł wreszcie. - Po coś podnosił rękę na nią, na córkę królewską? W Winicjuszu zawrzała w pierwszej chwili duma, że prostak i barbarzyńca śmie nie tylko przemawiać do niego tak poufale, ale jeszcze przyganiać mu. Do tych nadzwyczajnych i nieprawdopodobnych rzeczy, które spotkały go od onegdajszej nocy, przybyła jeszcze jedna. Lecz będąc słabym i nie mając pod ręką swych niewolników, pohamował się, zwłaszcza że i chęć dowiedzenia się jakichś szczegółów z życia Ligii przemogła. Więc uspokoiwszy się począł wypytywać o wojnę Ligów przeciw Wanniuszowi i Swebom. Ursus rad opowiadał, lecz nie mógł dodać wiele nowego do tego, co Winicjuszowi opowiadał w swoim czasie Aulus Plaucjusz. Ursus w bitwie nie był, towarzyszył bowiem zakładniczkom do obozu Ateliusza Histra. Wiedział tylko, że Ligowie zbili Swebów i Jazygów, ale wódz ich i król poległ od strzały Jazyga. Zaraz potem odebrali wieści, że Semnonowie zapalili lasy na ich granicach, i wrócili w lot, by pomścić krzywdę, a zakładniczki zostały u Ateliusza, który z początku kazał im oddawać honory królewskie. Później matka Ligii zmarła. Wódz rzymski nie wiedział, co robić z dzieckiem. Ursus chciał wracać z nim do kraju, ale droga to była niebezpieczna z powodu zwierza i dzikich plemion; gdy więc przyszła wieść, że jakieś poselstwo Ligów znajduje się u Pomponiusza, ofiarując mu pomoc przeciw Markomanom, Hister odesłał ich do Pomponiusza. Przybywszy do niego dowiedzieli się jednak, że posłów żadnych nie było - i w ten sposób zostali w obozie, skąd Pomponiusz przywiózł ich do Rzymu, a po odbytym tryumfie oddał królewskie dziecko Pomponii Grecynie. Winicjusz, jakkolwiek w tym opowiadaniu drobne tylko szczegóły były mu nie znane, słuchał z przyjemnością, albowiem niezmierną jego pychę rodową łechtało mile to, że naoczny świadek stwierdzał królewskie pochodzenie Ligii. Jako córka królewska, mogła była ona zająć na dworze cezara stanowisko równe córkom najpierwszych rodów, tym bardziej że naród, którego władcą był jej ojciec, nigdy dotąd nie wojował z Rzymem, a jakkolwiek barbarzyński, mógł się okazać groźnym, gdyż wedle świadectwa samego Ateliusza Histra posiadał "niezliczoną moc" wojowników. Ursus zresztą potwierdził w zupełności owo świadectwo, albowiem na pytanie Winicjusza o Ligów odrzekł: - My siedzim w lasach, ale ziemi u nas tyle, że nikt nie wie, gdzie koniec puszczy, i ludu w niej dużo. Są też w puszczy i grody drewniane, w których dostatek wielki, bo co Semnony, Markomany, Wandale i Kwady złupią po świecie, to my im odbieramy. Oni zaś nie śmią do nas iść, jeno gdy wiatr od nich, to palą nam lasy. I nie boimy się ni ich, ni rzymskiego cezara. - Bogowie dali Rzymianom zwierzchnictwo nad ziemią - rzekł surowo Winicjusz. - Bogowie to złe duchy - odpowiedział z prostotą Ursus - a gdzie nie ma Rzymian, tam nie ma i zwierzchnictwa. Tu poprawił ogień i mówił jakby sam do siebie: - Gdy Kallinę wziął cezar na dwór, a ja myślałem, że może ją spotkać krzywda, tom chciał iść aż hen do lasów i sprowadzić Ligów na pomoc królewnie. I Ligowie ruszyliby ku Dunajowi, bo to lud dobry, choć pogański. Ot, zaniósłbym im "dobrą nowinę". Ale ja i tak kiedy, jak Kallina wróci do Pomponii, pokłonię się jej, by pozwoliła mi iść do nich, bo Chrystus narodził się daleko i oni nawet nie słyszeli o Nim... Wiedział on lepiej ode mnie, gdzie Mu się trzeba narodzić, ale gdyby tak u nas, w puszczy, przyszedł na świat, pewnie byśmy Go nie umęczyli, ale hodowalibyśmy Dzieciątko i dbali, by Mu nigdy nie zbrakło ni zwierzyny, ni grzybów, ni skór bobrowych, ni bursztynu. A co byśmy na Swebach albo Markomanach złupili, to byśmy Mu oddali, by zaś miał dostatek i wygodę. Tak mówiąc przystawił do ognia naczynie z polewką przeznaczoną dla Winicjusza i umilkł. Myśl jego błądziły widocznie czas jakiś po puszczach ligijskich, aż dopiero gdy płyn począł syczeć, wylał go w płaską misę i ostudziwszy należycie, rzekł: - Glaukus radzi, byś jak najmniej poruszał, panie, nawet tą ręką, która została zdrowa, więc Kallina rozkazała mi cię karmić. Ligia rozkazała! Na to nie było odpowiedzi. Winicjuszowi nie przyszło nawet na myśl sprzeciwić się jej woli, jakby była córką cezara lub boginią, nie odpowiedział przeto ani słowem, Ursus zaś, siadłszy koło jego łóżka, począł czerpać polewkę z misy małym kubkiem i podawać mu ją do ust. Czynił to tak troskliwie i z takim dobrym uśmiechem w swoich błękitnych oczach, iż Winicjusz oczom swoim nie wierzył, by to mógł być ten sam straszliwy tytan, który w dniu wczorajszym, zgniótłszy Krotona, rzucił się na niego samego jak burza i byłby go rozniósł, gdyby nie litość Ligii. Młody patrycjusz po raz pierwszy w życiu począł się zastanawiać nad tym, co też może dziać się w piersi prostaka, sługi i barbarzyńcy. Lecz Ursus okazał się niańką o tyle niezgrabną, o ile troskliwą. Kubek ginął całkowicie w jego herkulesowych palcach, tak że nie pozostawało nic miejsca dla ust Winicjusza. Po kilku nieudanych próbach olbrzym zatroskał się wielce i rzekł: - Ej, łatwiej żubra z ostępu wywieść... Winicjusza zabawiło zakłopotanie Liga, lecz niemniej zajęła go jego uwaga. Widywał on w cyrkach straszliwe "ury", sprowadzane z puszcz północnych, na które najdzielniejsi bestiarii polowali z obawą i które jednym tylko słoniom ustępowały w wielkości i sile. - Zaliś próbował brać takie bestie za rogi? - spytał ze zdumieniem. - Póki nie przeszło nade mną dwadzieścia zim, tom się bał - odrzekł Ursus - ale potem - bywało. I jął znów karmić Winicjusza, jeszcze niezgrabniej niż przedtem. - Muszę poprosić Miriam lub Nazariusza - rzekł. Lecz tymczasem blada główka Ligii wychyliła się spoza. zasłony. - Zaraz pomogę - rzekła. I wyszła po chwili z cubiculum, w którym gotowała się widocznie do snu, gdyż przybrana była tylko w obcisłą tunikę, zwaną u starożytnych capitium, zakrywającą szczelnie piersi, i włosy miała rozwiązane. Winicjusz, którego serce zabiło żywiej na jej widok, począł jej wymawiać, że dotąd nie pomyślała o śnie, lecz ona odrzekła wesoło: - Właśnie chciałam to uczynić, ale pierwej zastąpię Ursusa. I wziąwszy kubek siadła na krawędzi łóżka i poczęła karmić Winicjusza, który czuł się zarazem upokorzony i szczęśliwy. Gdy pochylała się ku niemu, biło na niego ciepło jej ciała i rozwiązane jej włosy spływały mu na piersi, on zaś bladł z wrażenia, ale w zamęcie i porywie żądz odczuwał zarazem, że to jest nad wszystko droga i nad wszystko uwielbiona głowa, wobec której świat cały jest niczym. Pierwej pożądał jej, teraz poczynał ją kochać pełną piersią. Dawniej, jak w ogóle w życiu tak i w uczuciu, był, jak wszyscy ówcześni ludzie, ślepym, bezwzględnym egoistą, któremu chodziło tylko o siebie, obecnie poczęło mu chodzić i o nią. Po chwili też odmówił dalszego posiłku i choć w patrzeniu na nią i w jej obecności znajdował nieprzebraną rozkosz, rzekł: - Dosyć. Idź spocząć, boska moja. - Nie nazywaj mnie tak - odpowiedziała - mnie się tego słuchać nie godzi. Jednakże uśmiechała się do niego, a następnie rzekła mu, że sen ją odbiegł, że trudu nie czuje i że nie uda się na spoczynek, póki nie przyjdzie Glaukus. On słuchał jej słów jak muzyki, a zarazem serce wzbierało mu coraz większym wzruszeniem, coraz większym zachwytem, coraz większą wdzięcznością, a myśl biedziła się, jakby jej tę wdzięczność okazać. - Ligio - rzekł po chwili milczenia - jam cię poprzednio nie znał. Ale teraz wiem, żem chciał dojść do ciebie błędną drogą, więc ci powiadam: wróć do Pomponii Grecyny i bądź pewna, że odtąd nikt nie podniesie na ciebie ręki. A jej twarz posmutniała nagle. - Byłabym szczęśliwa - odrzekła - gdybym ją choć z daleka mogła zobaczyć, ale wrócić do niej już nie mogę. - Dlaczego? - zapytał ze zdziwieniem Winicjusz. - My, chrześcijanie, wiemy przez Akte, co się na Palatynie dzieje. Zaliś nie słyszał, że cezar wkrótce po mojej ucieczce, a przed swym wyjazdem do Neapolis, wezwał Aulusa i Pomponię - i mniemając, że mi pomogli, groził im swym gniewem. Szczęściem Aulus mógł mu odrzec: "Wiesz, panie, że nigdy kłamstwo nie przeszło mi przez usta; otóż przysięgam ci, żeśmy jej nie pomogli do ucieczki i że równie jak ty nie wiemy, co się z nią stało." I cezar uwierzył, a potem zapomniał - ja zaś z porady starszych nigdy nie pisałam do matki, gdzie jestem, by zawsze śmiało mogła zaprzysiąc, że nic o mnie nie wie. Ty może tego nie pojmiesz, Winicjuszu, ale nam kłamać nie wolno, nawet gdyby o życie chodziło. Taka jest nasza nauka, do której chcemy stosować serca, więc nie widziałam Pomponii od czasu, gdym opuściła jej dom, ją zaś zaledwie od czasu do czasu dolatywały dalekie echa, że żyję i żem bezpieczna. Tu porwała ją tęsknota, bo oczy jej zrosiły się łzami, lecz wkrótce uspokoiła się i rzekła: - Wiem, że i Pomponia tęskni za mną, my jednak mamy nasze pociechy, których nie mają inni. - Tak - odrzekł Winicjusz - waszą pociechą Chrystus, ale ja tego nie rozumiem. - Patrz na nas: niema dla nas rozłączeń, nie ma boleści i cierpień, a jeśli przyjdą, to zmieniają się w radość. I śmierć sama, która dla was jest końcem życia, dla nas jest tylko jego początkiem i zmianą gorszego szczęścia na lepsze, mniej spokojnego na spokojniejsze i wieczyste. Zważ, jaką musi być nauka, która nakazuje nam miłosierdzie nawet względem nieprzyjaciół, broni kłamstwa, oczyszcza dusze nasze od złości i obiecuje po śmierci szczęście nieprzebrane. - Słyszałem to w Ostrianum i widziałem, jak postąpiliście ze mną i z Chilonem, a gdy o tym myślę, dotychczas zdaje mi się, że to sen i że ni uszom, ni oczom nie powinienem wierzyć. Lecz ty mi odpowiedz na inne pytanie: jestżeś szczęśliwa? - Tak! - odrzekła Ligia. - Wyznając Chrystusa nie mogę być nieszczęśliwą. Winicjusz spojrzał na nią, jak gdyby to, co mówiła, przechodziło całkiem miarę ludzkiego rozumowania. - I nie chciałabyś wrócić do Pomponii? - Chciałabym z całej duszy i wrócę, jeśli taka będzie wola Boga. - Więc ci mówię: wróć, a ja ci przysięgnę na moje lary, że nie podniosę na ciebie ręki. Ligia zamyśliła się przez chwilę, po czym odrzekła: - Nie. Nie mogę bliskich moich podać na niebezpieczeństwo. Cezar nie kocha rodu Plaucjuszów. Gdybym wróciła - ty wiesz, jak przez niewolników rozchodzi się każda wiadomość po Rzymie - więc i mój powrót stałby się rozgłośny w mieście, i Nero dowiedziałby się o nim przez swoich niewolników niewątpliwie. Wówczas skarałby Aulusów, a co najmniej odebrałby mnie im znowu. - Tak - rzekł marszcząc brwi Winicjusz - to by być mogło. Uczyniłby to choćby dlatego, by okazać, że woli jego musi się stać zadosyć. Prawda jest, że on tylko zapomniał o tobie lub nie chciał myśleć mniemając, że nie jemu, ale mnie stała się ujma. Lecz może... odjąwszy cię Aulusom... oddałby mnie, a ja wróciłbym cię Pomponi. Lecz ona zapytała ze smutkiem: - Winicjuszu, czy chciałbyś mnie widzieć znów na Palatynie? On zaś zacisnął zęby i odrzekł: - Nie. Masz słuszność. Mówiłem jak głupiec! Nie! I nagle ujrzał przed sobą jakby przepaść bez dna. Był patrycjuszem, był trybunem wojskowym, był człowiekiem potężnym, ale nad wszystkimi potęgami tego świata, do którego należał, stał przecie szaleniec, którego ni woli, ni złośliwości niepodobna było przewidzieć. Nie liczyć się z nim, nie bać się go mogli chyba tacy ludzie jak chrześcijanie, dla których cały ten świat, jego rozłąki, cierpienia i śmierć sama była niczym. Wszyscy inni musieli drżeć przed nim. Groza czasów, w których żyli, ukazała się Winicjuszowi w całej swej potwornej rozciągłości. Nie mógł oto oddać Ligii Aulusom z obawy, by potwór nie przypomniał sobie jej i nie zwrócił na nią swego gniewu; z tego samego powodu, gdyby ją teraz wziął za żonę, mógł narazić ją, siebie i Aulusów. Chwila złego humoru wystarczała, by zgubić wszystkich. Winicjusz po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł, że albo świat musi się zmienić i przerodzić, albo życie stanie się zgoła niemożliwe. Zrozumiał również to, co przed chwilą jeszcze było dla niego ciemne, że w takich czasach jedni tylko chrześcijanie mogli być szczęśliwi. Lecz przede wszystkim chwycił go żal, gdyż zrozumiał i to, że to on sam tak poplątał życie sobie i Ligii, iż z tej plątaniny nie było prawie wyjścia. I pod wpływem tego żalu począł mówić: - Czy ty wiesz, żeś ty szczęśliwsza ode mnie? Ty w ubóstwie i w tej jednej izbie wśród prostaków miałaś swoją naukę i swego Chrystusa, ja zaś mam tylko ciebie i gdy mi cię zbrakło, byłem jak nędzarz, który nie ma ni dachu nad sobą, ni chleba. Tyś mi droższa niż cały świat. Szukałem cię, bom nie mógł żyć bez ciebie. Nie chciałem ni uczt, ni snu. Gdyby nie nadzieja, że cię znajdę, byłbym się rzucił na miecz. Ale boję się śmierci, bo nie mógłbym na ciebie patrzeć. Mówię ci szczerą prawdę, iż nie potrafię bez ciebie żyć i dotąd żyłem tylko nadzieją, że cię znajdę i zobaczę. Czy pamiętasz nasze rozmowy u Aulusów? Raz nakreśliłaś mi rybę na piasku, a jam nie rozumiał, co to znaczy. Pamiętasz, jak bawiliśmy się w piłkę? Kochałem cię już wówczas nad życie, a i ty poczęłaś się domyślać, że cię kocham... Nadszedł Aulos, straszył nas Libityną i przerwał nam rozmowę. Pomponia powiedziała na pożegnanie Petroniuszowi, że Bóg jest jeden, wszechmocny i miłosierny, ale nam ani do głowy nie przyszło, że waszym Bogiem jest Chrystus. Niech mi odda ciebie, a pokocham Go, choć wydaje mi się Bogiem niewolników, cudzoziemców i nędzarzy. Ty siedzisz przy mnie i myślisz o Nim tylko. Myśl i o mnie, bo inaczej Go znienawidzę. Dla mnie tyś jedna bóstwem. Błogosławiony ojciec twój i matka, błogosławiona ziemia, która cię wydała. Chciałbym objąć twoje nogi i modlić się do ciebie, tobie składać cześć, tobie ofiary, tobie pokłony - ty trzykroć boska! Ty nie wiesz, ty nie możesz wiedzieć, jak ja cię kocham... Tak mówiąc pociągnął ręką po pobladłym czole i przymknął oczy. Natura jego nie znała nigdy tamy, tak w gniewie, jak i w miłości. Mówił z uniesieniem, jak człowiek, który przestawszy nad sobą panować nie chce liczyć się z żadną miarą ni w słowach, ni w czci. Lecz mówił z głębi duszy i szczerze. Czuć było, że ból, zachwyt, żądza i uwielbienie, nagromadziwszy się w jego piersi, buchnęły wreszcie niepowstrzymanym potokiem słów. Ligii słowa jego wydały się bluźniercze, a jednak serce jej poczęło bić, jakby chciało rozerwać krępującą piersi tunikę. Nie mogła oprzeć się litości nad nim i nad jego męką. Wzruszyła ją cześć, z jaką do niej mówił. Czuła się kochaną i ubóstwianą bez granic, czuła, że ten nieugięty i niebezpieczny człowiek należy teraz do niej duszą i ciałem, jak niewolnik, i to poczucie jego pokory, własnej potęgi napełniło ją szczęściem. Wspomnienia jej ożyły w jednej chwili. Był to dla niej znów ten przepyszny i piękny, jak pogański bóg, Winicjusz, który w domu Aulusów mówił jej o miłości. i budził jak ze snu jej półdziecinne naówczas serce; ten sam, którego pocałunki czuła jeszcze na ustach i z którego objęć wyrwał ją na Palatynie Ursus, jakby ją wyrwał z płomienia. Tylko obecnie, z zachwytem, a zarazem z bólem w swojej orlej twarzy, z pobladłym czołem i błagalnym wyrazem oczu, ranny, złamany miłością, kochający, pełen ubóstwienia i pokory, wydał się jej takim, jakim go chciała mieć wówczas i jakiego byłaby pokochała całą duszą, a więc droższym niż kiedykolwiek. I nagle zrozumiała, że może przyjść chwila, w której jego miłość ogarnie i porwie ją jak wicher, a poczuwszy to doznała takiego samego wrażenia, jakiego przed chwilą doznał on: mianowicie, że stoi nad brzegiem przepaści. Na toż porzuciła dom Aulusów? Na toż ratowała się ucieczką? Na toż kryła się tyle czasu w nędznych dzielnicach miasta? Kto był ów Winicjusz? Augustianin, żołnierz i dworzanin Nerona! Wszakże brał udział w jego rozpuście i szaleństwach, jak świadczyła o tym ta uczta, której Ligia nie mogła zapomnieć; wszakże chodził razem z innymi do świątyń i składał ofiary bezecnym bogom, w których może i nie wierzył, ale oddawał im jednak cześć urzędową. Wszakże ją ścigał po to, by z niej uczynić swoją niewolnicę i kochankę, a zarazem wtrącić ją w ów straszny świat zbytku, rozkoszy, zbrodni i bezeceństw, wołających o gniew i pomstę Bożą. Wydawał się wprawdzie zmieniony, ale przecie dopiero co sam jej rzekł, że jeśli będzie więcej myślała o Chrystusie niż o nim, to gotów Go znienawidzić. Ligii wydało się, że sama myśl o jakiejkolwiek innej miłości, niż miłość do Chrystusa, jest już grzechem przeciw Niemu i przeciw nauce, gdy więc spostrzegła, że na dnie jej duszy mogą się zbudzić inne uczucia i pragnienia, chwyciła ją trwoga przed własną przyszłością i własnym sercem. Na tę chwilę wewnętrznej rozterki trafił Glaukus, który przyszedł opatrzyć chorego i zbadać jego zdrowie. Na twarzy Winicjusza w mgnieniu oka odbił się gniew i zniecierpliwienie. Zły był, iż mu przerwano rozmowę z Ligią, i gdy Glaukus począł zadawać mu pytania, odpowiadał niemal z pogardą. Wprawdzie pomiarkował się wkrótce, lecz jeśli Ligia miała jakiekolwiek złudzenia, że to, co słyszał na Ostrianum, mogło podziałać na jego nieużytą naturę, to złudzenia owe musiały pierzchnąć. Zmienił się tylko dla niej, lecz poza tym jednym uczuciem pozostało mu w piersi dawne surowe i samolubne, prawdziwie rzymskie i zarazem wilcze serce, niezdolne nie tylko do uczucia słodkiej nauki chrieścijańskiej, ale nawet i wdzięczności. Odeszła wreszcie, pełna wewnętrznej troski i niepokoju. Niegdyś w modlitwie ofiarowała Chrystusowi serce pogodne i istotnie czyste jak łza. Teraz pogoda ta była zmącona. Do wnętrza kwiatu dostał się jadowity robak i począł w nim huczeć. Nawet sen, mimo nieprzespanych dwóch nocy, nie przyniósł jej ukojenia. Śniło jej się, że na Ostrianum Nero na czele orszaku augustianów, bachantek, korybantów i gladiatorów tratuje uwieńczonym w róże wozem tłumy chrześcijan, a Winicjusz chwyta ją w ramiona, wciąga na kwadrygę i cisnąc ją do piersi, szepce: "Pójdź z nami!" góra strony Quo vadis 26